1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to storage devices and more particularly to a storage device that is included within a running board of a land vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal land vehicles can be characterized as automobiles, pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and recreational vehicles. Automobiles, at the present time, do not include a running board. A running board generally constitutes no more than a step that is located just below the access door(s) on each side of the land vehicle which can be utilized by a human when entering and exiting the land vehicle which provides for an immediate location for a user to place one""s feet prior to entering the land vehicle after stepping off the ground and when exiting the land vehicle prior to stepping onto the ground. Most pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and recreational vehicles are raised some distance off the ground. Therefore, for a human to enter or exit such land vehicle requires an initial step of a distance of approximately eighteen inches. This is a significant large step for most people, and it is for this reason most people that running boards are utilized to break up that eighteen distance to be no greater than about twelve inches.
In connection with pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles, it is desirable to include as much storage space as possible. Storage space is always desirable for the storing of tools in connection with one""s job, or elongated members such as commonly used in conjunction with certain sports, such as skis for skiing. Normally, a running board is designed to be constructed of metal, fiberglass or plastic and function as only a step. However, in the past, it has been known to incorporate some type of a storage container in conjunction with a running board thereby obtaining of additional storage in conjunction with the land vehicle that heretofore was not possible. However, in the past, such storage container running boards have not been attractively designed nor constructed in a manner that facilitates maximum use of the storage ability. Also, such prior art storage devices have been designed to be rather complex by altering the chassis itself of the land vehicle which inherently increases the cost of manufacture and thereby makes a running board storage device relatively expensive.
The including of a storage container in conjunction with a running board locates the storage container at a low level near to the ground. This then requires the user to bend over or kneel in order to gain access into the storage container. Some individuals, especially older people, find it not comfortable to bend over and kneel. To minimize the amount of bending by a user, it has been known to incorporate a drawer in conjunction with the running board storage container. The drawer provides the advantage of being movable to an extended position which provides direct above access to the stored articles contained within the drawer since the drawer can be moved to an extended position protruding from the storage compartment of the running board. However, in the past, such drawers have not been connected to the door that is to be opened in the running board.
Within the primary embodiment of this invention, there is defined a land vehicle which has a front set of wheels and a rear set of wheels and an access door mounted within the body of the land vehicle between the sets of wheels. A running board is mounted on the body and also located between the sets of wheels and beneath the access door. The running board has a housing which is fixed to the body of the vehicle. A drawer, which has an inside compartment adapted to store articles, is movably mounted on the housing between a retracted position and an extended position. A door is mounted on the housing with the door being movable between an open position and a closed position. The door connects with the drawer when the drawer is in the retracted position and when the door is in the closed position to enclose the inside compartment. In the closed position, the door functions as a step for a human when entering and exiting the body of the vehicle. An arm is mounted on the door with the free end of the arm including a slider. This slider is engaged with a track mounted on the drawer.
A further embodiment of this invention utilizes a locking device mounted on the door with the locking device to engage with the housing to prevent the drawer moving to the extended position when the door is in the closed position and the drawer is in the retracted position preventing unauthorized entry into the inside compartment.
A further embodiment of this invention comprises the door being hingedly movable between the open and the closed position.
A still further embodiment of this invention is when the drawer is slidably movable between the retracted position and the extended position.
A still further embodiment of this invention is that the housing includes a flange which connects with the door to prevent seeping of water into the article storage compartment.
A still further embodiment of this invention is that when the door is in the closed position and the drawer is in the retracted position, the front face of the door and the front face of the drawer cooperate to form the entire front face of the running board.
A still further embodiment of this invention is where the slider comprises a roller which is low frictionally movably attached to the arm.
A still further embodiment of this invention is where the guide track has a horizontal section and a vertical section with the vertical section being aligned with the height of the drawer.
The primary objective of the present invention is to construct a running board for a land vehicle where the running board includes an interior compartment within which is mounted a drawer thereby utilizing previously unused space for storage of articles.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a running board storage device where a drawer is included within the storage device facilitating the storage of smaller size articles.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a running board storage device which can be securely locked preventing unauthorized access into the storage compartment.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a running board storage device which could be constructed of a lightweight metal, fiberglass or plastic.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a running board storage device to be mounted in a position partially under the body of the land vehicle thereby utilizing normally unused space in conjunction with the land vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a running board storage device which can be installed as an after market accessory which can be easily bolted to the body of the land vehicle not requiring exterior body alteration or repair of the land vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is to allow for easy entry and exit from the passenger compartment of a truck by a human when entering from the side of the truck.
Another objective of the present invention is where the drawer is connected to the door and movement of the door to the open position automatically causes partial extension of the drawer.